Gossip Girl: It could only be you
by The.Truth.will.free.my.Soul
Summary: What happen to the Upper East Side when a new group freshman take over. Make room Avery,Baby and Jack, these twins Rachel and Regina are taking the Upper East Side by storm. But watch out, it isn't all fun and games cause I am always watching. Seniors are soo two years ago!
1. Chapter 1

**Gossip Girl: It could only be you**

A new generation is taking the Upper East Side by storm. This year's seniors: The Carlyles and Jack Laurent are so last year like that Burken Bag you are keeping in the back of your closet that costs a month of Daddy's salary. Sorry, but Burkens are out as well. Freshmen are who you need to watch out for. Watch out **B **& crew,these twins are putting their mark on the Upper East Side. And that is never a good thing.

**Who are they?**

Rumor has it The Sparks twins are related to our favorite heiress **G**. Remember she hooked up with **N** during his little stunt in rehab.** R&R** come from a very prestigious family and that means they are rebellious and always up for a challenge as the Upper East Side had to learn the hard way. The Sparks are a well-known family coming to our little island from New Hampshire, but we don't care about anything that doesn't take place on our island. Where did the twins move in? None other than a certain town house on **Sixty-first between Madison and Park.** Sound Familiar? It is none other than **Avery Carlyle **grandmother's old town house. I wonder how little **A** is taking the news.

**Fall:**

Well it's a new school year. I have a feeling that even bigger and better things are going to happen. The **Rumored Duo **are apparently notorious partiers. I wonder if they are worse than **S** in her prime. She use to be able to party like there was no tomorrow. I can't wait to find out more about the new meat on the island! Let us hope that they bring us some new drama this summer has been to dry for my liking. So get out your blue pleated **Constance Billard** skirt girls because a new school year starts tomorrow. If you are having the before school blues then grab your vintage **Givenchy** satchel and go to the** Elizabeth Arden Salon** and get yourself a new hair do (just don't go too crazy we don't need another pixie cut scandal on our hands) and maybe some highlights. And don't forget to get a gift for the party this weekend. Our favorite triplets **A, B & O **are turning seventeen. And while you're at it, buy yourself those **Jimmy Choo's** you've been drooling at in **Barney's **the past week. If you want to stick with the in crowd this year, you are going to need them. Rumor has it that the first day accessories aren't cheap this year.

**Sightings:**

**R&R **buying pieces of the new fall line at **Les Best**. Too bad they don't know they have to wear the same blue pleated skirt and blazer like everyone else at **Constance.** Obviously they've never been to private school before. **B & Crew** smoking on the steps of **The Met, **let us only hope that the new meat do not share in this filthy habbit. If only **B** knew she was going to have to fight for her role as Queen of her grade this year. She wouldn't be lounging around right now if she did. Poor little **B**! Some of the ** 's swim team** including **R & O **running laps in **Central Park.** **J, A, B, J, S.J, & G** looking in **Barney's**. If only they knew Seniors are so two years ago. And wait **S **is back on the island with her hot brother **E**, they were seen visiting their parents before school starts back up. Oh how sweet a family reunion! I wonder what kind of trouble she got in this time.

Well, I'm off to my appointment at the **Elizabeth Arden Salon** to get some much need hair therapy before the new school year starts. Dress your best ladies because you know I'll be watching.

And who am I? Well that's a secret I'll never tell!

You now you love me,

XOXO **gossip girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not every princess loves her kingdom**

"Mom, seriously, we are living here?" Rachel asked as she walked up the front steps of the townhouse.

"It looks soo old, well the house is old, but the inside looks ancient." Regina added.

"Girls, be quiet, we moved here because of you. So you have no right to complain about the new house." Their mother Elizabeth Sparks screamed back at them. "It is because of your little stunt we are here in the first place. You girls better be on your best behavior here. Another stunt like the one you pulled at your old school and you are off to military school!"

Family secrets do tell more!

"We are here because of you. So shut up and deal with it!" their mother went out to the town car to talk to their father, the famous lawyer Victor Sparks. Maybe you have heard of him, he is the lawyer that represents a certain Waldorf's clothing line.

"What are we going to do with them? They think the world revolves around them." Elizabeth said.

"I say we start taking stuff away. If this problem gets worse. We disinherit them." Victor replies not looking up from his cellphone.

Looks like someone is off to a bad start in the Upper East Side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Habits die hard**

Bianca, Faye, Hazel and Cassie walked over to the bar at Butter. Bianca was waiting for her sister, Tinsley, who is a senior at Waverly Academy in Vermont. Her parents sent her there after rumors began to spread about her and a certain hot, young Biology teacher. But Bianca knows they weren't rumors, they were true. But no one else had to know that. The bartender walked over to Bianca and her friends.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"A gin tonic with lime." Bianca said.

"And for you guys?" he asked.

"Jack and a coke" Faye said.

"Martini, dry, please" Cassie said.

"Water is fine" Hazel said.

Bianca shot her a look.

"Coming right up." The bartender said.

"What? I'm already in trouble for last week's party at Damon's pad. If I get caught drinking again its reformatory school for me. And it would be an all girls school but not like ours. Not a single boy in sight. I cannot live like that" Hazel answered Bianca glare.

"You are starting to sound like Selene" Faye said.

"I say she'll be back in rehab by the second week of school" Cassie said rolling her eyes.

Tinsley walked over to the bar and sat next to Bianca. Tinsley looked just like her sister but she was taller and inherited their grandmother's rare violet eyes. She could get any boy she wanted and she used that to her advantage.

"Gin tonic, please" Tinsley said.

"Long time no see, sis" Bianca said.

"Great to see you, Bianca. I stopped by the apartment before coming here; do you have my favorite MAC lip gloss?" Tinsley asked.

Bianca grabbed her Chanel satchel and started searching through it. Tinsley noticed a tube of lipstick she hadn't seen in a while. She grabbed it out of Bianca's bag before she could react.

"I thought we stopped the C&C club a long time ago, B" Tinsley said.

"Chill, I can stop anytime it's not like I'm addicted to it. I just need a buzz once in a while that alcohol cant give me." Bianca replied.

Tinsley reluctantly put the tube of lipstick back in Bianca's satchel.

"To old times!" Tinsley said while raising her glass.

"To old times." Bianca said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Some things never change**

Kahlan got off the subway and walked towards her apartment in Brooklyn. Ten minutes later she walked through the door to find her brother Richard on the couch with his guitar as usual. It was exactly like she had left him this morning. She threw her shopping bag on the floor by the door.

"have you even moved since I left this morning?" Kahlan asked her older brother.

"Yes, Marie and I had sex on your bed. No I haven't moved it is the last day of summer if I want to stay here and write and enjoy the day I will." Richard replies in an annoyed voice.

"Chill, I was just asking." Kahlan replied

"Ready for school tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"No it will be the same as always. Bianca and crew will terrorize. Katherine will win all the academic awards. Your girlfriend Marie, which I still don't understand is going out with you, will be perfect as always. Selene will probably end up in rehab again. And where does that leave me and Ashley? At the bottom of the list as always." Kahlan said.

"But you guys have kick ass voices." Richard said.

"It doesn't matter. We may go to school on the Upper East Side, but we don't live there. It doesn't matter if we can sing. We don't come from money and that's all that matters on the Upper East Side well that and Gossip Girl." Kahlan said.

Ashley walked in.

"Am I interrupting? I thought Kahlan and I were supposed to grab some coffee down at Mystic." Ashley said.

"Lets go" Kahlan said not wanting to talk to her brother anymore. He didn't understand what it was like at Constance and he never would. He was lucky to have a popular girlfriend if only she could find a popular boyfriend then things would be so different for her.

Well, little K you might want to take some pointers from a fellow girl from the wrong side of the tracks but whatever you do, do not try to enhance your body naturally.


	5. Chapter 5

Life or Death

Tinsley picked up her phone and called her sister. And again like the last three times she has tried, it went into voice mail.

"Where the hell are you? Your party starts in an hour. I know being fashionably late is in right now but being late to your own party is tacky. Get your ass back here now!"

Tinsley put her phone on the counter and walked downstairs to make sure, Gillian, had set everything up for Bianca's party. Her mother Florence stepped out of the elevator. Her parents lived the penthouse suite two floors up from the own Tinsley and Bianca shared.

"Ah, Tinsley, it's so nice to see you back in the city. I was just checking on Bianca. Your father and I are going to the opera so we won't be in until late. Where is Bianca?" Mrs. Carmichael asked.

"She stepped out. She said she needed some fresh air. You know her." Tinsley said.

"Well have fun. And have a safe trip back to Waverly tomorrow." Mrs. Carmichael said.

"Au revoir, Momma." Tinsley said.

Mrs. Carmichael walked back into the elevator and continued her trip down to the lobby where she met her husband at their limo.

"Gillian, go get me a martini." Tinsley said.

"Yes, Miss Tinsley." Gillian said.

A couple minutes later, Faye, Hazel, and Cassie walked through the door.

"Where's Bianca?" Hazel asked.

"Haven't seen her since brunch this morning. I was hoping you could tell me where she has been." Tinsley said.

"She's not with Colton. He was looking for her an hour ago. She is not with us and she isn't here. Where could she be?" Cassie said.

"I found her." A voice said. It came from behind them.

Colton walked through the front door carrying Bianca. Bianca was passed out in her Sunday best and pearls. The same outfit she was in during brunch with her parents this morning.

"I found her sitting at the bar in the Ritz-Carlton hotel. With this in her hand." Colton said. "She is lucky I was going there to see my father before he left town. Who knows who would have found her if I didn't."

Colton lifted up the tube of lipstick from last night. Tinsley snatched it from his hand. She walked over to the bathroom and flushed its contents down the toilet. She walked back into the parlor. Colton was checking Bianca's pulse. Bianca did not look so good. She looked pale.

"Call 911!" Colton shouted.

"What!?" Tinsley said.

"She has no pulse. She was in the cab and I checked it again in the elevator. She has no pulse some one call a damn ambulance. Why the hell would I be joking about this? " Colton said.

Colton took Bianca's jacket and her necklace off. Colton started to give her CPR. Hazel, Cassie and Faye all stood back in shock with their phones out calling 911.

"Girls, put your phone away." Tinsley said.

"No, call 911, now." Colton said.

"Colton, are you insane? There was cocaine in that tube of lipstick. Who knows how much she has stashed in her room? She will get busted. If she gets busted you can say goodbye to seeing your girlfriend at all. My parents will send her some where off the map so she can't ruin there reputation anymore." Tinsley said.

"Would you rather see your sister go away or in a coffin at her funeral? It is your choice but you had better make it fast" Colton asked.

"Fine. Call 911, Hazel. But I'm searching her room and getting rid of her stash. I don't think you want your girlfriend or best friend in jail a day before school starts." Tinsley said while walking toward the stairs.

"Oh when the police or medics ask what happened, Colton. You are going to ay she was fine when you picked her up to take her home. She passed out in the elevator. And that you think someone spiked her Diet coke. Got it. This is my sister and she will not be ruined for something that I got her into." Tinsley said. Then she ran upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gossip Girl Update**

**Emergency:**

Who was seen being carried away in an ambulance earlier this evening? Little **B** and it was right before her party, too. Guess some one partied too hard at the before party.** C.B,** her boyfriend was right next to her the whole time. But where was big sis, **T**? On a train back to Waverly, I guess history really does repeat itself. There is always one in the family that runs away. I hope it wasn't too bad, **B**. Cause it looks like you wont have a sister to rely on right now.

**The new school:**

Sadly, school starts in a day. So go out and do some accessories shopping because we will all be dawning the same prep school uniform come a day. And well all know how boring they can be without the right accessories.

**Don't Forget:**

The** athletic department **is having their annual auction. Who will we be bidding on? Oh, let's see anyone one on the Swim, Lacrosse or Soccer team. So get those check books ready for next weekend, girls. I have my eye on a certain someone with the initials of **D.A.W. **And if anyone plans on taking him from me, consider your social life over.

**Q&A**

**Q: **I heard **S.H** is finally clean and sober for the first time since the 3rd grade. Is it true?

** Lonelygirl19**

**A:** Yes, our dear friend** C.H **is finally sober. My sources say, she gets to spend the whole summer backpacking through Europe if she stays clean the whole school year. I wonder how long that will last? And whoever told you she wasn't sober as a third grader was lying, we all know she didn't hit the bottles until the sixth grade. Please get your information straight.

**Gossipgirl**

Enjoy your last days of freedom! I know I will now that the summer is finally heating up and the dry spell is over.

You know you love me,

Xoxo Gossipgirl

**A/N: to clear any confusion I will add the names of all the character in my story and there initials on the gossip girl page. Thank you for reading this!**

Bianca Carmichael- **B**

Faye Rose- **F**

Hazel Van Alen- **H**

Cassie Sherlock – **C.S**

Tinsley Carmichael-**T**

Rachel Avery Sparks-** R.A.S**

Georgina Sparks-**G**

Regina Elizabeth Sparks-**R.E.S**

Jack Laurent-**J**

Owen Carlyle-**O**

Baby Carlyle-**B.C**

Avery Carlyle-**A.C**

Colton Bennett**-C.B**

Sterling Carven**-S.C**

William Mason**-W**

Richard Turner**-R.T**

Kahlan Turner**-K.T**

Damon Anthony Walsh**-D**

Celine Halliwell**-C.H**

Stefan Williams**-S.W**

Ashley Harman**-A.H**

Marie **-M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aren't near dear experiences suppose to change you?**

Bianca woke up to a bright, blinding light. She was in one of those hideous hospital gowns. She had a tube in her nose and an I.V. in her arm. She didn't remember how she got there or what happened to get her there. The last thing she remembers is doing a line of coke in the bathroom of the Ritz.

"God, my head is pounding. How hard did I party last night?" Bianca said.

"Bianca? How do you feel?" Colton asked in voice laced with worry.

"Like I've been run over with a bulldozer. Where am I?" Bianca asks him confused in what got her in a hospital room.

"The hospital. You over-dosed on cocaine yesterday at the Ritz according to your sister. I find you there passed out and took you back to your apartment, where your heart stopped beating. The story I have been forced to tell is someone spiked your diet coke while you were in the bathroom. Everyone is so concerned" Colton said in a mockingly concerned voice.

"Let me guess Tinsley came up with that one."

"Yes, she didn't want your mom to find out about what she got you into. She went to back to Waverly last night."

"That is just like her, she always runs. That means school starts tomorrow and I missed my party. Are you mad at me?"

"Why did you do it?" Colton asked her. His big blue eyes shinning up at her.

"I don't know. I thought the buzz would be good for before the party. I don't even remember last night. It's a blur. I only did one line and I had done it before and nothing had ever happened. But why does it matter? I'm here. I am fine. Why dwell on the past? Besides it was no big deal." Bianca says.

"I thought you got over this, Bianca. This isn't you. You promised that if we started to date you would change. You just broke that promise. Call me when you are you again." Colton stormed out of the hospital room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shouldn't you be worried about your friend in the hospital?**

"Do you think B is fine?" Cassie asked everyone.

Cassie, Hazel and Faye met for breakfast at Le Petit Chou on the Lower East side across from the new Stacy Hart salon.

"I don't know Colton won't answer his phone. So she either isn't up or they are talking and he doesn't want to be bothered." Hazel replied.

"What do you think happened?" Cassie asked as she adjusted her Gucci small frame glasses.

"I guess she over-dosed. Tinsley said she gave it up over the summer when B and Colton started going out. I guess she was wrong." Faye said. When Bianca wasn't there she assumed the role of queen bee and she and the girls didn't mind it.

"Look who just walked into the Salon across the street, Selene, Katherine and Marie." Hazel said rolling her eyes.

"They are such wannabes. Watch Selene will get blue or some other color in her hair because she's high and the rest will follow. I mean do they really think they are cool. Everyone but them knows they are totally posers. Do you actually think Selene will stay clean this year?" Faye asked.

"Not if she is still dating Stefan. I heard he got arrested for a bar fight. That is so like him." Hazel said.

"As if. His dad owns like half of the city. Do you really think James Simon Vanderbilt Williams III would let his son go to jail?" Faye snapped while flipping her chocolate hair back over her shoulder.

"I don't know didn't Serena do time?" Hazel asked.

"I don't remember. Weren't we in like seventh grade? I don't even think we knew who Gossip Girl was. We were too worried about Miu Miu new collection" Faye replied laughing at the last bit.

Two girls they have never seen before walked into the café. They were twins. Both tall, dark haired brunettes. One had short curly hair and was in gray skinny jeans, a red tank-top, black Coach high-tops, a leather jacket and was carrying the new D&G satchel. The other had long, straight hair and was in a Les Best royal blue sundress. They looked like polar opposites.

"Who's the fresh meat?" Faye asked.

"They are Georgina Spark's cousins. Apparently, they got kicked out of every boarding school on the East coast. So their parents moved here. They'll be at Constance tomorrow." Cassie said.

"New meat to torture." Hazel said with a smile. "B will be happy with that if all hell doesn't break lose with her fam and Colton."

"Why wait till tomorrow? Let's have some fun now." Faye said.

She waited until the girls were out of the line to make her move.

"Hey, twins!" Faye said across the room.

"Us" they said at the same time.

"No, the other twins in the café. Yes, you" Faye said rolling her eyes at Hazel and Cassie. "Come sit"


	9. Chapter 9

**A new spark in B's life**

Damon Walsh stepped out of the cab and looked up at his Fifth Avenue apartment building. Three whole months in Brazil partying it up with his friend Stephen. It was good to be home. He fixed his leather jacket and picked up his guitar case, then walked through the door. He knew his doorman, Steven, would have his duffel bag sent up to his apartment. Damon saw Bianca Carmichael walking through the lobby and followed her into the elevator.

"Hey" Damon said casually.

"Oh, hey! Long time no see! Where have you been all summer? I haven't seen you around." Bianca asked.

"In Brazil with Stephen, we went for the summer. We thought it would be nice to spend some time away from the city." Damon replied.

"Fun, you ready for school? Who knows maybe you'll be the only sophomore on Varsity soccer for ." Bianca said with a smile.

"That would be nice. This was fun talking again. We should hang out sometime. How about Fred's tomorrow night?" Damon asked. He never realized it before but Bianca wasn't the little girl in his building anymore. She was beginning to blossom and he wanted to get to know her more.

"Sure, I'll text you later." Bianca replied.

Damon got off on the seventh floor. His family's apartment was one of the two penthouse apartments in the building. Bianca lived on the ninth floor of the building which was the other penthouse of the building. He walks into his apartment to find his brother Robert eating in the kitchen.

"Damon, long time no see little brother!" Robert said.

"Guess who I just ran into, Bianca Carmichael. I have a date with her tomorrow night."

"Tinsley's little sister, right? Isn't she dating the douchebag Colton Bennett? Tinsley's a senior at Waverly, right? I remember when I was a senior at Waverly two years ago, good times, good times." Robert was more talking to himself than Damon.

Damon realized his brother was making no sense. He was probably drunk or stoned; it wouldn't surprise him if he was. I guess Ivy League schools don't change people. Damon walked up the stairs to his room. He threw his phone and guitar case on his bed and jumped into the shower. He was meeting Stephen at his place for his annual party the night before school starts. They came back just for that party. When Damon got out of the shower he pulled on a black tee, dark jeans and his beat up leather jacket. _Let's see_ _what preps try to ruin the party this year_, Damon thought to himself.

Outside he hailed a cab.

"Seventy-fifth and Park" Damon said to the cab driver.

Damon pulled out his phone.  
_Seventy-fifth and Park. Really cool party. Meet me?(:_

He didn't usually like her bullshit and her stupid posse of brainless friends but she seemed different this year. Could he be falling for her?

_Okay, ill be there soon(: _Bianca replied.

This should be a good school year. And it's just getting started.


	10. Chapter 10

**Slowly moving up the latter of life**

Kahlan and Ashley were sitting on Kahlan's bed in her Brooklyn apartment.

"First day of freshman year starts tomorrow. And we are still nobody's" Kahlan says then sighs.

"We are from Brooklyn, that's why" Ashley replies.

"And no one takes a second glance at us" Bianca says finishing her sentence.

Kahlan's older brother, Richard, a junior at , walks into her bedroom.

"Who feels like going to a party?" Richard asks.

"Who invited you to a party?" Kahlan asks not hiding the shock in her voice.

"No one, we are going to crash Stephen Williams annual before the school party. Who knows what will happen? I feel like this is our year." Richard says.

"We'll meet you outside in twenty minutes." Kahlan replies.

Richard shuts the door. Ashley squeals.

"Our first high school party." Ashley says.

The girls begin to raid Kahlan's closet for clothes. Kahlan settle on a black strapless vintage Zac Posen her leather jacket and rampage flats. Ashley goes with halter dark purple dress from this boutique in Williamsburg called Theory. She decided to wear her hair long curly blonde hair in a loose ponytail and put on black leather biker boots. Channeling a certain blonde beauty's effortless look, are we? Seems like we might be a bit over-dressed, but you have to learn that the hard way sometimes ladies.

They grabbed their clutches and headed for the first night of their high school lives. They went outside and followed Richard into a cab.

Be careful girls, you're in long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Party to change the school year**

Kahlan, Ashley and Richard stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk. They starred up at the building.

"I am never going to get use to this." Ashley says as she stares up at the building in awe.

The doorman opens the door and they step into the elevator and ride it up to the penthouse suite. When the doors open, they are overwhelmed by the loud music with the bass thudding the floor boards. They step out into the elevator and try to navigate around the crowds of people. Marie is dancing with Selene and Catherine. Marie spots Richard and waves.

"I see my girlfriend. Call me before you leave. Mom told me to watch you tonight while she is at the theater." Richard says as he leaves Kahlan and Ashley.

"How is it that he is a junior, is a nobody at his school but can date someone sort of popular in our grade?" Kahlan asks out loud.

Ashley looks down at her phone. She squeals. "Gossip Girl just posted that Colton broke up with that bitch, which means he is free! Maybe one of us will get lucky!" Ashley says elbowing Kahlan in the ribs.

"Yeah, maybe." Kahlan says.

"So what happened with your girl?" Sterling asks his best friend while making a pool shot.

Colton takes a sip of his beer before answering. He wanted to be more drunk then this before these questions came around. "She was at the Ritz Carlton for family brunch yesterday. And she stopped at the bar to get a diet coke. She went to the bathroom and some guy put something in her drink. She was passed out when I found her and when I took her home she had no pulse. The medic said she overdosed on cocaine."

"Did you at least beat up the perve before you left for messing with your girlfriend?" William asked.

"I was more concerned about Bianca then beating up the guy." Colton responded with no emotion.

"So why did you guys break up?" Leo asked.

"We decided that we needed a break during the school year and if we still feel the same way in a little while we would get back together." Colton replied.

"Hell yeah, fanatastic four single for freshman year!" Sterling shouted.

"I'll drink to that." Colton said raising his beer and chugging the rest of it.

Damon stepped out of the town car to find Stephen smoking on the curb.

"What are you doing out here? There are tons of girls and booze in your apartment." Damon asked.

"I needed some air. Too much fresh meat in there for my liking. I mean were we like that last year?" Stephen says throwing his cigarette on the ground and stomping it out with his vintage black vans.

"Hell, no. We were cool. Guess who I bumped into today? Bianca Carmichael, she has changed and I think I like it. She has something about her that seems more badass than before." Damon says confiding in one of his good friends.

"She broke up with that douche from the prep squad?" Stephen asked.

They both laughed at there inside joke for Colton and his friends. Always in the Brooks Brothers and Ralph Lauren. Whereas these boy liked the edgier Jon Vervatoes and vintage leather looks from the nineties.

"I guess, I asked her to meet me here tonight lets see what happens." Damon says shrugging.

"If you start going out we will never hang out. You know Selene hates Bianca." Stephen says.

"That was in middle school hopefully, they can move past it." Damon replies.

"You try taming the lions, I am not going to get my head bitten off." Stephen says laughing.

"Come on, it is eight thirty and I am not even close to being drunk." Damon says as he pulls Stephen inside.

Bianca looks around for her friends. She spots Faye, Hazel and Cassie lounging on a couch near the kitchen. She squeezes in between Faye and Hazel.

"Well, look who it is." Faye says while pulling down her leather mini.

"It is good to see you. How are you feeling?" Cassie says.

"I'm fine thanks for visiting me in the hospital guys. Some friend you are." Bianca says.

"We were harassing the new meat. Did you hear about Georgie Sparks cousins? They are here and going to start at Constance tomorrow." Faye says like she has hot gossip.

"My mother told me that a week ago our grandmothers go to the same country club in the Hamptons. Who cares about the twins as long as they stay in there place they are fine. Who knows maybe there is room for two more in our group?" Bianca says raising an eyebrow.

"Now, what it the deal with you and Colton?" Hazel says flipping her auburn hair over her right shoulder.

"He was over-reacting about the whole incident. But I am over him, he is so eighth grade. I have my eye on someone older." Bianca says staring in Damon's direction. He turns, looks at her, does his signature half smile and goes back to talking to Stephen.

"Damon Walsh. Well, he is a major step up for you and the hottest boy in the sophomore class at St. Judes. I give you props but now who am I suppose to bid on at the auction?" Faye asks.

"Go for the obvious second pick…" Bianca says.

"Owen Carlye" They all say in unison and then laugh.

"Not to storm on your parade, B. But why is Colton talking to Kahlan Turner? I mean that is such a downgrade compared to you." Cassie says.

Colton looks over to the girls and smiles.

"Oh, that is the game he wants to play. Well, I am the queen of that game. I will be back girls."

Kahlan is leaning next to the island sipping on a Sprite waiting for Ashley to get back from the bathroom. She turns and bumps into Colton Bennett.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I spill anything on you?" Colton asks her.

"Uh…. No…" Kahlan mutters.

"Do I know you?" Colton asks.

"Well, I am in your grade…. And go to Constance. I am Kahlan."

"I am Colton. It is nice to meet you Kahlan. How have we not met before?" Colton inquires.

"I don't usually hang out with the people you tend to." Kahlan replies shocked that Colton is still talking to her.

Colton turns for a second and smiles at Bianca and then turns back.

"It is a shame for you. But good for me because I really do not like the people I hang out with." Colton says.

"If you do not mind me asking what happened between you two?" Kahlan asks.

"Bianca wasn't the person I thought she was." Colton responds. "Would you like to go get coffee some time?"

"I would love too." Kahlan responds overly eager.

"Meet me in the quad at lunch tomorrow." Colton says then walks away.

Kahlan stares in awe as he walks away. Ashley rushes up beside her.

"What was that all about?" Ashley asks excitingly.

"I think I am having coffee with Colton Benett tomorrow." Kahlan says.

Her and Ashley both begin to squeal.

Bianca walks up to Damon and taps him lightly on the shoulder. He looks at her. He has to admit in her black leather boot, black strapless dress and cut leather jacket he looks like his perfect girl. But looks can deceive you.

"Hey, there. You don't look like your usually self. But I like it." Damon tells her.

"I just broke up with Colton I thought this would be a good time to strip the preppy image and go for something different." Bianca replies.

"Well, I like it and I am glad you are here. I know I told you we should grab something to eat but I changed my mind Thursday night do you want to see my band play?" Damon asks her. He didn't know why but suddenly he was falling for her.

"I would love that. I thought I would tell you so you can expect it. This weekend at the auction, I am bidding on you." Bianca said.

"I think I can handle what you have planned for me." Damon says with a wink.

"You have been warned. Well, I guess I will see you around, Damon." Bianca says turns towards Colton and his friends. Turns back at Damon kisses him on the cheek then walks back over to her friends. Told you two can play at that game.

Colton walks back over to his friends to find Faye and Leo making out on a bar stool near the pool table.

"Leo, it is your turn. Stop sucking face and play the game." Sterling says.

"Just cause you and Colton aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to take it out on me and William." Leo replies.

"Faye."

"Colton."

"Hey, what was with you talking to Kahlan Turner over in the kitchen?" William asks.

"I bumped into her on accident and we started talking. She seems like a nice girl." Colton replies.

"she is also a nobody." Faye retorts.

"Shut it, Faye. Nobody asked you. I only tolerate you because Leo seems something in you and I am still trying to figure out what that is." Colton shots back.

Faye stares him down as she walks back to her friends. She knows when she isn't wanted.

Rachel and Regina step out of the elevator. Rachel clad in a pair of black seven jeans and a one shoulder vintage Cure t-shirt. Rachel was wearing a dark purple Michael Kors wrap dress straight out of the shop window. They both stare at the party.

"They call this a party?" Rachel says.

"This is nothing like we are use to. We might as well make the most of it." Regina says eyeing a tall, fit boy down the hall.

Rachel looks to group of boys playing pool. She doesn't usually go for preppy boys like her sister but one boy in a particular tight blue lacoste polo and shaggy blonde hair caught her attention.

"Let us make our mark on this party" Rachel says to her twin as they head in opposite directions.

Rachel walks over to the boy in the polo grabs his pool stick and makes her next three shots.

"I don't know what you do here but at my last school losers took a shot for shot made against them. Drink up." Rachel says raising an eyebrow.

"Well, mysterious brunette who has one my team the game, I am Sterling. And your name is…?" Sterling asks.

"Rachel. I just moved here and I think you are hot. Now are you drunk enough to kiss me or did we need to get you boys more liquor?" Rachel says as she grabs his beer out of his hand and chugs it. She raises an eyebrow at him. Sterling leans in and starts to kiss her.

Leo, William and Colton stare at each other shocked. Sterling has always been a polite boy, very shy and always did what he was told. This was nothing like him. Colton reminded himself to thank the girl later for bringing him out of his shell.

Regina walked over to the blonde boy and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and gave her a once over. Owen had never seen this girl before but she was hot and he had to have her by the end of the night.

"I don't think I know you. You are..?" Owen asks seeming unintrigued by her. He was plying his usual act.

"Of course, you wouldn't I just moved here. I am Regina."

"Georgina's cousin, right?" Owen asks.

"I am much more than that." Regina replied.

"Really?" Owen asks. This girl was different and could play his game. He liked that.

Regina took two shot glasses from next to him and chugged them both.

"Now, I have had enough alcohol to make this the beginning of a very fun night. How about you, Owen? Have you had enough alcohol to make this a very fun night?" Regina asked drawing out the last words.

"Oh, I am just getting started." Owen replied.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chp.11**

**A/N: Sorry, for those of you who thought this was an update. I am going through my novels and doing some much needed editing through them. I hope you like the edits I have done to this story. I hope to get you a new chapter as soon as the inspiration comes to me.**


End file.
